


关于普罗旺斯的一切

by Wings1827



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: 阳光，海浪和薰衣草，尘世温柔地将他最后的意识吞没。
Relationships: August Walker/Tony Mendez, Top！August Walker/Bottom！Tony Mendez
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】：这篇我突发奇想决定尝试一把谍战类……虽然肯定会写不好吧，但是让我先爽一爽嘿嘿嘿

01

五点三十分，楼下的年轻人出门晨跑。

六点零五，玛丽夫人打开了自己面包坊的大门。

七点整，那辆黑色的车停在了红绿灯前，司机摇下车窗探出一小节雪茄，抖落上面的烟灰。

绿灯很快就亮了起来，Mendez撑在窗户脏兮兮的铁栏杆上，目送那辆车远去，丝毫没有意识到指间的烟已经烧到了底，在他苍白的皮肤上烙下一小点红痕。直到这时，Mendez才有些迟钝的低头，愣愣的盯着那一小块皮肤。

七点零一分，永远不会准时的闹钟尖叫起来，唤醒隔壁那两个即将从大学毕业的女孩。

七点半，他自己的闹钟响起，昭示着这一天的开始。

Mendez这才不慌不忙的直起身体，走向厨房为自己煮一杯咖啡。自他不得不从“一线”退休后，Jack就把他安排到了兰利最清闲的部门。每天最繁重的工作，就只有整理某些可疑的线索，收集筛选网络上那些恐怖计划有几条是真的。

三年前，他因为一次任务的失败而负伤，头部受到了致命的重伤。虽然在医院里捡回了一条命，但是他几乎失去了全部有关入职之后的记忆。兰利对他做了多次的测试，最终也只能得出：失忆，不确定能否恢复。

尽管所有人都对他的遭遇表示了惋惜，但是Mendez本人对此并没有太多感想，在听到自己的记忆无法恢复后，他甚至莫名其妙的觉得松了口气。在他躺在医院里昏迷不醒，以及刚刚离开ICU的时候，Christine曾经来看过他几次。有那么几次她看上去想说些什么，但很明显Mendez的注意并不在她身上，男人总是时不时下意识的望向窗户，仿佛在等谁能够出现。Christine很快就离开了，而他也没试图挽留。

CIA为他安排了新的住所，新的职位，甚至新的身份。因为他原本的一切已经不再“适用”。Mendez当然知道这份“关心”的真正含义，他甚至没有要求原来的同事们归还自己的私人物品。他对自己的住所鲜有要求，况且那栋房子对他来说不过是一处落脚点而已。

他很快就适应了新的工作和新的身份，新的同事和邻居也不讨厌这个温和沉默的男人，唯一美中不足的，就只有那些会让他头脑混沌的药物。虽然那些小圆片尽职尽责的挽救了他的生命，但也时常让他反应迟缓，甚至偶尔会引发短暂的遗忘。

但每次医生对他的诊断结果都只有一个：状态稳定，但脑内仍有淤血，需要继续服药。

这一连串的事情让他隐隐觉得有什么不对，但是残留在体内的某些本能和潜意识阻止了他。作为一个失忆的前特工，保持沉默服从“新”生活的安排才是最优选择。他按部就班的上班、下班，时而会在周末到两条街以外的小酒吧坐一坐，就像每一个平凡的上班族一样。

但是今天有什么不太一样。

无论是屋内的摆设，还是上班路上的行人和摊贩，都似乎与平常有什么不同。但此刻他被药物麻痹的大脑，有些难以分辨那些细微的差别。Mendez唯一注意到的不同，就只有他在公寓旁边的窄巷里，看到了每天定时会从他窗口经过的黑色轿车。

这些隐约的预感很快就被工作挤到了一边。周一的早晨总是比平常要忙碌一些，但是今天他的同事们似乎太过喧闹，毕竟就算是在忙碌的兰利总部，也少有人会拼命的奔跑或是尖叫——

终于意识到问题的Mendez猛地抬头，正好就对上了一个黑洞洞的枪口。蒙面的士兵仔细打量了他一番，接着对身后人迅速一点头，接着他就不由分说的被推搡了出去。这时候Mendez才意识到那些噪音的来源——这栋大楼不知何时已经被武装的士兵们占据。

侵略者们训练有素的切断了监控、通讯和电源，并且在短时间内就彻底控制整层楼。Mendez看到了自己部门主管绝望的表情——因为需要，他们所在的部门远离警局和兰利总部，在这种情况下很明显已是毫无生还的希望，而对方显然深知这一点。

这是一场经过严密筹划的行动，对方的侦查和行动能力完全不在CIA之下。

对死亡的恐惧瞬间攀上Mendez的心头，他迫使自己木讷的大脑运转，来推算、搜寻逃脱或是发送求救信息的途径。

就在他思索的时候，他已经和一群同事被押到了地下停车场里。几辆清洁公司的面包车已经停在了电梯口——这个时间正是大厦清洁工们下班的时间。Mendez的心沉了下去，这些人已经完全摸清了这里的底细，他们一旦找到想要的东西，恐怕整个部门都要被抹掉。

急促的刹车声打断了Mendez的沉思，那辆眼熟的黑色轿车忽然闯了进来。这让Mendez的心立刻揪紧。他一面希望这突然的不速之客能够扰乱局面，一面不愿看到这个天天会经过他楼下的可怜人遭受无妄之灾。

可出人意料的，那些士兵并没有在意突然的闯入者，只是径直的把他们分批押上了小面包车。而似乎是入侵者首领的那个人，更是直接走向了轿车，同里面的人汇报些什么。就在Mendez被押上车的瞬间，驾驶室的玻璃被放了下来，里面的男人向着他转过头，那张脸一半英俊如同天神雕塑，另一半却布满了暗红色的伤疤。

August·Walker。

一个名字迅速跃出了Mendez的脑海。他记得那张脸，一年前总部宣布这位曾经的特工叛变，并且死在了亚洲某个偏远的无名山谷里。而他们部门则被分配去搜寻一切可能与他，以及他手下的门徒组织有关的讯息。

Mendez还记得自己在听到这个消息时，喉咙发梗的那种感受。明明是从未见过的人，但在得知对方死讯时，他却感到心脏被狠狠地挖去了一角。那天他把Walker的资料看了一遍又一遍，理所当然的没有任何发现。写有真实的高级别档案，早已不是他能够接触的了。

他的胡思乱想占据了大部分时间，当Mendez终于感到被束缚的身体已经有些僵硬时，面包车已经停了下来。车里的后勤们面面相觑，即使他们从不用去一线，也知道停止运输人质意味着什么。

菜鸟们已经吓呆了，年长一些的则一面与自己的同事们互相掩护，一面努力挣脱手腕上的束缚，试着看能否自救。但未等他们来得及进行计划的第一步，被涂黑的车门就被粗鲁的打开，白炽灯明晃晃的直刺进来，让Mendez一时间睁不开眼。

“看看你，真是狼狈的可怜。”

Mendez被人拽着拖出了车厢，踉跄着栽进面前的怀抱中。头顶的声线让他不由得哆嗦了一下，他用力的眨眨眼，终于艰难的看清了面前人的样子——

那是August·Walker，死而复生的，毁掉半边面容的，August·Walker。

“Aug……August·Walker？”他听到自己喉咙里艰难的吐出两个单词，干涩的宛如砂纸摩擦的声音。

“是我，我亲爱的Tony。”来人对他露出一个略显扭曲的笑容，“我从地狱回来了。”

接着男人拉扯着他离开停车场，头也不回的对着下属们命令：

“全部杀掉。”

他被蒙住眼睛，粗鲁的塞进了另一辆车。被束缚着双手的Mendez趴在后座上，逼迫自己开始钝痛的大脑运转。他已经从一线“退休”三年，稍微经过训练的间谍或者特工都该知道，绑架他不会有任何的好处。那么，唯一的可能便是对方认为，自己身上有他们需要的东西，却不知道他早就忘记了一切。

这个推论让Mendez不安的扭了扭。三年的时间里，他的记忆丝毫没有恢复的迹象，更别提他那个久治不愈的“脑内淤血”了。Mendez已经预见自己即将面临怎样的审讯。或许CIA会考虑营救他，毕竟他身上极大可能藏着重磅“炸弹”。但是Mendez觉得，那些人更可能会选择彻底抹消他的存在。

“在想如何破解这个困境？”前面的男人忽然开口，“那么找到办法了吗？伟大的逃脱专家？”

“不，我想你一定是误会了什么。”他放软了语气，试着让对方卸下警备，“我早已——”

“调职？退休？还是失忆？”Walker似乎轻轻地哼笑了一声，“不，不我的Tony，我们暂时没有那个时间。”

“但今天以后，你有的是时间和我慢慢说。”

接着Mendez就听到了有什么“嘭”的一声关了起来，一股甜味急速的蔓延开来。Mendez一惊，却无法反抗，只能在乙醚的烟雾中慢慢合上眼睛。

**一点阴影落了下来，温柔的遮盖在眼眸的正上方。毛茸茸软绵绵的物体轻轻搔着他的鼻尖，而在他皱起鼻子时，耳旁传来了低沉又愉快的笑声。**

**“你做什么好梦了？”那人的声音轻轻地拨弄着他的心弦，然后有什么温热的物体落在了他的额头。**

**“August？”**

**他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，但是强烈的午后阳光，只能在他视网膜上烙下一个模糊的晃动身影。Mendez困倦的打了个呵欠，然后拉过对方的手，把自己的整张脸都埋了进去。**

**“睡吧。”**

**普罗旺斯午后的阳光熠熠地烧灼着，将此刻的温度、气息和触感，以及夏日从无休止的蝉鸣，一同刻入灵魂的深处。**

Mendez猛的惊醒，他从一场不甚清楚的梦境中醒来，只留下漫长的窒息和压抑的痛楚。后脑的旧伤隐隐作痛着，冷汗浸透了他身下的被褥和枕头。窗外的天还未亮，但身边的另一半床早已没了温度。他摸索着站起来，吞下床头早已备好的药片。

两个月之前，他被那个名为August·Walker的人劫持，等他从昏迷中清醒时，已经被绑在军用运输机里简易的行军床上，和那些叛乱者们一起飞往阿拉斯加。

与Mendez原本猜测的完全不同，这些人看起来并不像在逃亡，更像是在有条不紊的迁移组织。一开始他还试着分析自己的处境，但很快就被突然来袭的头痛打断。很显然Walker也没有预料到这点，他在打了几个电话后，最终同意了军医注射镇静剂的提议。

他在头痛和药物的相互作用下浑浑噩噩，在一片嘈杂和茫然中，他只能听到隐约的对话，以及时常会落在自己额头的，温热、粗糙的手掌。再之后的事情他不甚清楚。因为Mendez不肯服用Walker准备的药剂，男人不得不依靠镇静剂让他保持安静，再强行灌下那些不知从何处带来的药片。

在被绑架的时候，他就做好准备面对一场没有止境的折磨。可最终，他却在男人的臂弯里，获得了三年以来睡得最安稳的时刻——没有失眠，没有模糊不清的噩梦，没有令他眩晕的药物，没有时刻环绕的隐隐不安。

他途中也曾清醒过几次，却丝毫没有反感或是挣脱的想法。他深陷在莫名熟悉的气息间，依靠镇静剂的效力彻底放松下来，那种久违的安心感觉，就仿佛回家了一般。有什么东西断断续续的挣扎着试图浮出脑海，串联成某种呼之欲出的答案——

他赤脚踩在木地板上，地中海温暖的气候让他再也感觉不到寒冷。Mendez推开露台的玻璃门，海风和邮轮的汽笛立刻热情地迎了上来，与来来往往的游人们一起充斥马赛的大街小巷。他靠在白色大理石的扶手上，看着远处的天空一点点亮起来，给黑暗的海面慢慢染上色彩。那种无法言明的疼痛又泛上胸口，让他几乎难以喘息。

这里的一切都让他感到无比的熟悉而安心，但关于这一切的记忆却仿佛隔着一层迷雾，影影绰绰地让人无法分清到底是幻觉还是梦境。但是那些触感和记忆，又真实的让人无法怀疑。Mendez试过努力的回想，但往往只能因为旧伤发作而作罢。

作为旅游城市的马赛，并不是一个藏匿人质，或是作为恐怖集团老巢的合适地点。但是那个名为Walker的人看起来并不在意这些，男人只是将他带到了意大利的这座房子里，然后就不见了踪影。而他的那些手下也对他没有任何不敬，甚至可以算得上毕恭毕敬，不仅满足了他的全部要求，甚至还按照他的喜好准备好了一切。

唯一的限制就只有不能与外部接触。

这种过于反常的情况，让Mendez迷惑着也忧虑着。但是不知为何会复发的旧伤，以及这几月来过于安逸舒缓的生活，在这几个月的时间里磨平了他身上的警觉。这也致使他在午间小憩的时候，根本没有注意到带着一身硝烟和血腥，推门而入的男人。

**地中海强烈的阳光因纱帘而变得柔和了许多，一点阴影落了下来，温柔的遮盖在眼眸的正上方。毛茸茸软绵绵的物体轻轻搔着他的鼻尖，而在他皱起鼻子时，耳旁传来了低沉又愉快的笑声。**

**“你做什么好梦了？”那人的声音轻轻地拨弄着他的心弦，然后有什么温热的物体落在了他的额头。**

“August？”

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

02

Mendez困倦的含混的开口，但下一秒他忽然意识到这并非梦境。他猛的睁眼，只见Walker正俯视着他。男人的脸一半隐藏在阴影里，看不清此刻他的表情。来人身上的压迫感，让Mendez下意识的往后缩了一下，这动作显然激怒了对方，男人直接一把将他拉了起来。

“别拒绝我，Tony。”

不等Mendez开口，Walker就恶狠狠的掐住他的下巴吻了上去。用力撬开他的齿关，含住他的舌头用力的吸吮。Mendez犹豫了一会儿，然后伸出手环住了Walker的脖子，身体也顺势挤进了男人的怀抱里。他的动作让Walker瞬间愣住，男人立即拉开他，不停地来回打量。

“Tony？”他能感受到Walker的双手在微微颤抖，男人的声音变得小心翼翼，“你……你都想起来了？”

但回答他的，却是Mendez移开的目光。Walker用力的闭了闭眼睛，最终却什么都没说，只是松开了禁锢着对方手臂。但是在他转身离开之前，Mendez却一把抓住了他。

“除了一些模糊的梦境，就只有名字。”他看着男人死气沉沉的眼睛，随着他的声音仿佛被点燃一般开始浮现神采，“August……只有August……”

“已经足够了。”Walker猛地将他搂住，紧贴着Mendez的脖颈喃喃着，“已经足够了……Tony。”

Mendez捧起他的脸，与他额头相抵。自从来到这里之后，越来越多被深埋在心底的模糊记忆，开始翻、叫嚣着要挣扎而出。某种充斥着痛楚的渴望压倒了恐惧，仿佛赋予他飞蛾般的勇气般，让他投入了Walker的怀抱。

“我们……应该早就在一起了。”他握着Walker的左手无名指，上面有个浅色的晒痕，“而我本该也有一枚。”

Mendez松开他看向自己的手指，那里却没有丝毫的痕迹。

“你昏迷了整整两年。”Walker小心的勾住他的手指，“CIA收走了你全部的个人物品，而找到你的探员不能透露半个字。我一直戴着它，直到在努不拉河谷弄丢了。”

“但当初Jack跟我说我只昏迷了四个月。”他长长的叹了口气，半真半假的抱怨道，“失忆可真是件麻烦事。”

“但至少你活了下来。”

“我受伤的原因，不仅仅是意外，对吗？”Mendez慢慢地摩挲Walker脸颊上的伤疤，“我身上不应该有什么让他们忌惮的东西……那么，要么是针对你的，要么是我’不小心’知道了什么让他们抓狂的秘密。”

“这一点你没必要知道。”他把Mendez的手从脸颊上拿下去，“我会处理好一切，你只需要安静的调养身体。”

“看来他们一直在监视着我，并且不间断的给我下药。”Mendez没理会Walker，他摸着自己的下巴继续分析，“所以我才会在被你劫走之后’旧伤复发’。嗯哼，这还真是兰利会做的事。”

“你知道吗Tony？你分析线索的样子最性感了。”Walker伸手按住了那喋喋不休的双唇，用指腹上的枪茧摩擦着，“看来兰利的那群废物确实治好了你的伤。”

“我只不过是失忆而已，又不是脑袋坏掉。”Mendez厌烦的挥开那只不怀好意的手，反过来敲了下Walker的额头，然而这动作让他自己也愣在原地，“我……”

“没关系的Tony。”男人终于露出了一个极浅的微笑，“没关系的，我们可以慢慢来。”

Walker再一次俘获Mendez的双唇，但这回的吻却格外温柔缠绵，仿佛满溢着痛苦的喜悦。Walker的手臂紧紧地箍着他的腰，仿佛一松手他就会从眼前消失。而Mendez只是贴着Walker仍旧带着些硝烟气息的头发，看着对面飞舞的窗帘。

“我们经常这样？”他忽然没头没脑的开口。

“很少。”Walker的声音闷闷的传来，“任务从来不挑时候。”

“在这里的时候也是一样？”

“不……那时是唯一一次。”

他们又陷入沉默。窗外传来远处游轮汽笛的声响，混杂着楼下街面的市声，使得这里仿佛某个美好的梦境。

“August……”

“什么？”

Mendez顿了顿，最终还是没有把那句话说出口。

“没什么。”

他疲惫的半闭上眼睛，在阳光和微风的恍惚间，Mendez似乎又回到曾经梦到过的那间壁炉熊熊燃烧的公寓，暗淡的天光从厚实的窗帘下探进来，深灰色的沙发上还有一件棕色的长风衣——

尖锐的疼痛让Mendez猛地清醒过来，当他的意识回笼的时候，发现自己正在Walker的怀中发着抖，发出啼血般压抑的尖叫。恐惧如同寒冷的颤栗沿着他的脊柱上爬，无数混乱的画面在眼前浮现又破碎，最终变成一滩无法识别的狼藉。

Walker看起来想说些什么，但是电话铃声突兀的响起，他迟疑了一下却没有动作，而手机却仍旧坚持不懈的响个不停，最后还是Mendez拍了拍他的手臂，表示自己没事之后，Walker才终于松开男人，踱到房间的另一边接听。

Mendez对此并不在意，他莫名的相信男人绝不会伤害他。而且他也十分清楚，以他现在的身体状况，得知这些东西大概也只是有弊无利。Mendez再度倒回沙发，用力的揉按自己仍在隐隐作痛的太阳穴。没多久一杯威士忌被递到了他面前，Mendez抬头，发现Walker已经穿上了大衣。

“你知道这个可是在医生的’不建议’名单之列。”Mendez挑挑眉，但还是接过了那杯液体。

“偶尔一次，他不会介意的。”对此Walker只是哼了一声，满脸过于明显的“医生敢介意就让他好看”。

“明天……陪我吃个晚餐？”他扯平了Walker风衣的一处褶皱，那下面的暗色痕迹只是让他停顿了一秒，“应该是某家挂了幅星空的饭店，我隐约回忆起那里的炖菜很好吃。”

“好。”Walker毫不迟疑的回答他，“无论是哪里，我都会陪你一起。”

他嘶哑的低声起誓着，换来一个落在右侧脸颊的亲吻。

第二天上午，Walker请来的医生为他做了第三次检查。结果让那个中年男人看起来终于松了口气，他叮嘱了Mendez几句多注意休息的话，又给他开了些药，说最多再有两个月，他脑内的积血就会全部被吸收，他的记忆也会逐步的开始恢复。

Mendez表示了感谢，然后跟着一直守在门外的Walker手下离开。他走出医院大门，一时间被临近中午的阳光晃得眼花。这是他第一次在白天踏上马赛的街道，因为以往就算是检查身体，也是在Walker为他准备的房子里。

可能是男人解决了问题，也可能是兰利放弃继续追查自己。因为自昨晚之后，他的自由就再也不受限了，只是在身后会不远不近的跟着几个保镖。Mendez买了一杯咖啡，然后得到了服务员的一枝向日葵。他表示了感谢，然后在下一个路口把它插进了路边窗台的花瓶。

他沿着古老的砖路一路往下，想着在回去之前到地中海边走一走。他随意地转了几个弯，不小心拐进了一条有些偏僻的小路，走进那条小巷子之前，他特意回头看了看——Walker的手下就在他身后不远，其中一个稍微年轻一点的男孩，甚至向着他点了下头。

Mendez对他回以一个微笑。微咸的海风驱散了夏日阳光的温度，舒服的让人忍不住眯起眼。他喝了口冰冷的咖啡，满足的长长呼了口气，变得舒畅的心情，让他不由得走得快了一点。就在他转过又一个街角的时候，一个年轻女人忽然出现在他面前，手里的雨伞差点捅到Mendez的手臂。

他立刻下意识侧身让开，并且露出一个礼貌的微笑。女孩也对他笑笑，却在即将擦身而过的时候，猛地拔出匕首向Mendez捅过来。Mendez本能的用手里的咖啡一挡，借力一推躲开了这一下，然后便因为惯性倒在了地上，而女孩子则被当头扣下的冰咖啡糊了眼睛。

就在对方看不清的这几秒时刻，Mendez就地一滚躲到了离她十米远的地方，而后面也传来了急促的脚步声，保镖们冲了过来，对着女孩射击，中弹的女杀手——现在已经完全可以肯定了——抱着同归于尽的想法，向着Mendez掏出枪。

那个年轻的男孩几步就冲了过来，一把缴下女杀手的枪，但是他也在对方反击时被雨伞击中，女杀手拼命地往里面用力一推，男孩就被捅穿了胸口。Mendez立刻跑过去，却发现男孩子很快就开始口吐白沫，不多会便死去了。

“他已经死了，先生。”随后而来的保镖拉开了Mendez，“就算没有被雨伞捅死，蓖麻毒素也让他活不了太久。”

紧接而来的尖叫和警笛声，让Mendez不得不松开了手，他被保镖熟练地带着钻了几扇门，就甩掉了身后的眼睛进了一处公寓。他那处备用房间换下了全部的衣物，交给保镖们销毁，这才又带着墨镜和帽子从大路回了Walker的房子。

那天他没能与Walker实现晚餐的约定，男人只回来匆匆看了他一眼，确保一切都好之后就又离开了，而Mendez则在沙发上一直坐到太阳西沉。太过安逸的生活磨平了他的警觉，但凡他今天多一点危机感，那个孩子就不会这样死在大街上，连自己真正名字都没有办法留下。

即使他知道这都是些亡命之徒，但在这个世界的某处，也一定有会呼唤他们名字的人，没有谁应该不明不白的死在异乡——

Mendez的身体忽然僵住了，一幅画面不合时宜的从脑海中浮现。

**青年站在一堆菜鸟中间，年轻的眼睛里闪着光，他应该是表扬了对方几句，因为青年露出了一个洋洋自得的表情。他又说了什么，男人的表情忽然变得愣怔而不可思议，他笑起来，温和的拍拍对方的背。**

**“不，完全没有。”男人低下头避开他的目光，掩饰着那一点不好意思，“只是……只是已经很久没有人叫过我August。”**

尖锐的疼痛再一次袭来，硬生生截断了他脑海中的画面。那些本来开始隐隐变得清晰的记忆，再一次如同被烟雾笼罩的森林般，消失不见。

Mendez艰难的撑起身体，拿过沙发旁边柜子上的药片，也不顾剂量多少一口吞下了好几片。他半趴在沙发上不知过了多久，药效才终于发挥了应有的作用。Mendez翻身躺下，大口的喘着粗气，这时他才觉察到自己身上的衣服已经被冷汗湿透。

“August……”他轻声的，坚定的开口，“August，August，August。”

他一遍遍地重复着，像是在履行某个曾经被遗忘的约定。

Walker回来的时候已经接近凌晨。

他在门边看了眼在卧室内熟睡的Mendez，便悄声下楼到厨房处理自己的伤口。他刚拿出药箱，头顶的灯就被人打开了。

“单手缝合可不是那么容易。”披着睡袍的Mendez出现在门口，他走过来径直拿走了Walker手中的工具，“放心，后勤也是要定期培训的。”

“包括实战？”Walker没有阻拦他的动作，反而主动地把受伤的手臂放到Mendez面前。

“包括实战。”那处狰狞的伤口，让Mendez的眉头拧了起来，他有些恼怒的把消毒水狠狠地倒了上去，“怎么还需要我演示一下吗？”

“我更想让你演示一下其他方面的实战。”Walker痛的表情有点扭曲，但嘴角的笑意却怎么都落不下去，这让他的表情看起来和伤口一样狰狞，“抱歉……”

“有时间抱歉，不如下次别给我搞这么狼狈。”Mendez仔细的缝合那道伤口，十分自然的打断了Walker接下来的话。

“……这可真是，令人怀念。”Walker愣了几秒，接着低低的笑出声来，“不过这次，你不用担心我会弄脏你最喜欢的地毯。”

“那条有着许多色块的地毯？”Mendez为他包扎好手臂，然后用酒精棉去处理他脸上的擦伤，“但是我想不起它们都是什么颜色的。”

“红色，黑色，白色，蓝色和黄色。”

“听上去挺像彼埃·蒙德里安。”

“就是彼埃·蒙德里安。”Walker对着满脸诧异的Mendez挑挑眉，“毕竟你可是个业余画家。”

“啊哈，我还真是充满生活乐趣。”对此Mendez只是哼了一声，然后拿出一小瓶抗生素，并把悄悄往后挪的Walker给揪了回来，“不想破伤风就给我老实呆着，August。”

这句话让男人立刻安静下来，他看着Mendez将那管液体推进自己体内，收拾好药箱，然后又拿出两个杯子。

“威士忌在左边的厨子里。”在Mendez东翻西找的时候，Walker才终于出声，“这种时候来一杯可不是你的习惯。”

“我今天需要让我的神经迟钝一点。”

Mendez拿出那瓶威士忌，他还顺带翻出了一小盒椒盐饼干。盒子上的商标让他觉得有些眼熟，却有一时想不起在哪里见过。

“我的习惯？”他对着Walker扬了扬那个不大的锡铁盒。

“我们的习惯。”Walker把染血的衣服扔进垃圾桶，明天会有人专门把它们处理掉，“搬家的时候我们都忘了要去买点吃的。”

“有灰色沙发的屋子？我现在最多只能想起一些片段。”Mendez坐回Walker的对面，将一小杯液体塞进他的手里，“医生说我的病情已经改善了许多，再有几个月我大概就能逐步恢复记忆。”

“好消息。”Walke盯着自己手中的杯子，只是淡淡的应了一声。

他过于平静的反应让Mendez不由得有些疑惑。

“怎么了August？你……算了。”Mendez摆摆手拿起一块饼干，自言自语的咕哝了一句，“这一点我没必要知道。”

“如果你还记得我做过什么，就绝不会对我说这句话。”Walker把自己的那杯也递给他，然后拿起了酒瓶。

“真可惜，现在我不过是个失忆的病人。”他懒洋洋地嚼着那块小东西，毫无戒备的喝下Walker递给他的威士忌，“我唯一知道的，就只有给我下药的人，想杀了我的人，都不是你。”

他起身在男人额头落下一个吻。

“晚安，August。”

—TBC—


End file.
